Pain
by That Awkward Moment D
Summary: He was born without knowing. He was trained without knowing who he is. He is the successor. He is the one who will finish the last of Kronos. He is the Champion.


_And he swung the butt of his sword down, knocking her down unconscious._

_He lifted his sword to skewer her, but just as his sword was about to meet with her neck I parried it._

"_Your fight is with me, coward!" I yelled, incredibly angry. I swung my leg against his chest so hard he flew back, hitting the nearest tree. Blood was starting to fall down the corner of his mouth. He looked at me with a sadistic smile on his face, unnerving me. His grey eyes seemed to be a sinister white. _

"_Then prepare to die!" he replied, with a sadistic laugh._

_I slapped my platnium belt and my staff fell out, one side morning star another sword, and in the middle a shield, it was a deadly weapon crafted my Hephfestes himself._

_He took out his twin swords._

_I ran toward his as he ran toward me, I turned my sword part of my staff toward him._

_And we clashed._

_He swung both of his swords towards my face, but I parried it using my staff. I swung my morning star at his face at such speeds Hermes couldn't keep up. But time slowed down, he dodged. The coward was using his powers. I swung my sword at his face but he parried. Using his other sword he tried to skewer me, but I angled my staff so that I was able to parry it. He pushed back just as I did. We circled each other for a moment. Just to provoke him I let my staff retract right back into a belt buckle. He laughed manically. "Suicide is the coward's way out!" he yelled. He ran at me with his swords, and we clashed yet again. He swung a kick at my head, but using my fists I grabbed his leg and swung my knee up. I immediately felt the bone and tendons moan and crack under the pressure. It was disgusting, but he didn't deserve mercy. In his moment of pain, he dropped his swords. I took this as an opportunity and threw his legs down. Using most of my strength, I leaped up, with both my feet of the ground I gave him a double kick in the chest. He flew backward and landed flat on his back. He immediately was starting to get up, and as he did I was assessing weak spots that he had. He let out a warcry and ran at me. Again. He threw a punch at my face, but using the flat of my palm I pushed his fist up, I swung my knee getting a direct hit in his stomach. He coughed some blood on my shirt. Using my other hand, I balled it into a fist and tried to get him in the neck, but he gave me a good facepalm. I staggered back, and let him pick up his swords as I panted from the energy I just used. I slapped my belt buckle and waited for my staff to come. It plopped into my hand. _

_I pulled back and started to circle him trying to get some breathing room as he did the same. "Nice little warm up?" I asked, trying to stall for moment so I can see weak spots. He snorted. "Call that a warm up? I'm getting cold here!" he sneered. "Let's get to it then!" I yelled. _

_I ran toward his and swung my staff at him as he dodged and swung his sword at my stomach, I pulled back my staff just in time for the shield to block it. I pushed, disorienting him for a moment and knocking him back. I took this as an opportunity and swung my morning star at his face. But time slowed down as he ducked. It would have killed him. We fought on for a couple minutes, until he swung his sword on my foot, trying to incapitate me. I dodged and his sword lodged into the ground. He cursed. I kneed him in the face and he fell over. I turned my weapon to the star and hurled it down._

_But I stopped the star, just one millimeter from his face. I felt tears slowly trace down my face._

"_Why did you do it?" I asked weakly._

_He started to laugh manically, "After all these years, you still can't kill me. Guess it's your fatal flaw, Champion!" he said, swinging his other sword at my face._

_A grape vine erupted from the ground, blocking his strike. He looked at it in disbelief._

"_I thought I could have changed you." I said sadly. "Guess I was wrong." Thunder boomed overhead as rain began to fall. He narrowed his eyes. "You want to die like that? Then so be it!" He let go of his sword rolled away and somersaulted twice to get himself some breather room. He held his hands up to the sky just as I did._

_I concentrated on the skies above me, the darkness around me, the light coming from all directions, the water vapor in the air, the plants and trees, and the sense of hate. All these things coming at once came into my hand. Lighting appeared in my hand just as darkness covered it. Light covered the darkness just as water coated the light. Dirt floated up and covered it all. I focused all of this and I held it in my hand. All of it morphed into one, and I was holding a pathway straight to Tartarus, it was stronger then all the Olympians put together. This one move would end me and him. Sweat covered my covered my forehead. My vision was blurring. I internally chuckled. All that training and I still couldn't maintain my senses. _

_He was holding up a greyish ball composed of the same thing I just made, he ran at me, but I had other plans. _

_I threw my hand down, and the ground dissolved._


End file.
